Witness Protection
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: Witness Protection takes you from everything you know and you can never go back. Carolyn Barek was placed under. Mike Logan found her and their daughter by accident. Forced to leave them, he thanks the hit that was placed on him because he has them back!


Witness Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order CI

Mike Logan was a well know womanizer, he would bring women to bed often and then it would end after the first night, but one woman changed that all...Carolyn Barek. She changed him but their happiness was short lived, she died in the line of duty. Leaving him and the life they built behind, a year and two months were gone. The house they bought was there, her stuff still there. She had even named him 'power of attorney', her parents didn't even know him yet. When they saw him at the funeral, he was grieving over the same person they were.

2007

Mike watched as they lowered the casket, everyone was in shock but the biggest shock wasn't that a young and viberent cop had died but that Mike Logan, a man who always showed no emotion except for rage, was crying. After everyone gave condolences, they left. Mike stood there looking down, Carolyn's parents came over.

"Mike Logan?" He turned and nodded.

"I'm Anna, this is Daniel, we're Carolyn's parents. I'm sorry you lost your partner."

"She was my will to live, I planned on proposing to your daughter." He let a tear slip down his cheek, "I loved Carolyn, I finally found the woman I wanted to spend my life with then she's taken from me. The case took her from me."

Six Days Later, Virginia

Carolyn Barek sat in the Witness Protection office, her worker came over.

"Carolyn Barek, come with me." She went with the woman and they sat at a desk. "Place anything personal that relates to your old life on the table."

Carolyn placed everything on the table and finally undid the St. Michael medal she held sacred that laid around her neck, Mike had given it to her after she left Major Case for Gang Central.

**Partners for Life, My Dearest Caro**

Placing it on the table, Carolyn lost a tear and looked away. Her worker noticed this and looked at the medal. She noticed that everything but the medal had no effect on her. It held nothing that could cause a problem so she nodded.

"Carolyn." She looked at her and then down when she handed the medal back. "Here, it holds no problem, nothing that could reveal who you were. You can keep it."

"Thank you." Taking it and placed it around her neck, "I love him so much."

"What's his name?"

"Mike Logan, the black sheep."

"Must take alot to love a man with that past." She nodded and smiled.

"It does but I do. I'm pregnant and he never knew he had a child. That's why it's hard, I have to start a new life and our child will never have his name."

"I don't see why not, Jessica Logan. We planned on the name Jessica Mitchell but I can change the name."

"Thank you."

Six Months Later

Carolyn or Jessica as she was called laid giving birth to her daughter, Mareka Elizabeth Logan was on her way. When Carolyn held her daughter, all she could think about was the look Mike would've had on his face when he saw Mareka. They had discussed children, Mike said that he wanted two with Carolyn. A boy and a girl, Mareka and Mike Jr., he had his daughter but he would never have his son. The green eyes she had, there was no doubt who's child she was.

"I love you Mareka, I will say that one day I'll tell you about your father but not now. He does love you though."

Two Years Later, Albany, New York

Carolyn stood shopping while holding her daughter, a man came over.

"Hi, I'm Jacob."

"Jessica, this is Mareka."

"Is your husband around?"

"Why?"

"No reason..." Carolyn eyed him and nodded.

"I need to get my daughter to preschool, excuse me."

Carolyn left and as she walked out, someone ran into her. Looking up she found Mike.

"Caro?"

"Jessica Logan, my daughter Mara."

"Maeka, it Maeka Mama."

"Come on Baby, we have to go." She looked at Mike one last time and moved around him, he took her arm and turned her around.

"Jessica?" She nodded and watched as Mike kissed Mareka on the head before leaving. She began crying as she left, Mike knew what was going on without being told, Mareka hugged her and Carolyn hugged her back.

"Who that Mama?"

"Someone Mama knows."

They went home and Carolyn put Mareka to bed before going to bed herself. She starred at the medal, the words he had engraved played over and over in her head.

**Partners for Life, My Dearest Caro. Partners for Life, My Dearest Caro. Partners for Life, My Dearest Caro.**

He called her Caro, no one else did. The name coming from his mouth after two years and six months was something she dreamed of but things could never be the same. She would never have him back, they wouldn't raise their daughter together and due to her insistance of going to Gang Central, she could never go back to their house and get married to the man she loved. She blamed herself in someways but in others, the year they had while she was there, it was beautiful and she would never change that year. Their daughter became more like her father each day. Her eyes never changed, the emerald green was still there after two years. A knock at her front door made her get up, she found her witness protection worker.

"April?"

"I got a call from Mike Logan today."

"He found me in a store, all I did was say my name was Jessica Logan." Letting her in, they sat on the couch.

"He wants the witness protection lifted. I said no and he's throwing a big to do about it."

"Mike loves me deeply, he saw Mareka and knew. We wanted children together and he knows he has a child now. Thats the main point, he wants to be in Mareka's life."

"Carolyn, listen to me. He can't see you or Mareka, I need you to write that in a letter."

"I can't, you can't ask me to write him a letter saying he needs to forget his daughter. I won't, I love him and in that I would never ask him to forget his daughter. Kill me and give Mareka to him but never ask me to do that." She stood and walked around, she shook her head. "Everynight, I go to sleep dreaming I'm home in bed with him, with his arms around me. I wake up and know that the next night I'll have to do the same." She was crying and sat down. "For two years and six months, I dream the same dream to get to sleep. I'll never be able to sleep without dreaming that dream. So don't ask me to take my pain and give it to him. Don't ask me to deny the fact I carried his daughter for nine months and tell him I never did because that's what you're doing. Denying the fact I carried his child."

She pulled a pillow into her arms and cried, April looked at her. This woman had lost everything she cared for, had a daughter from the man she loved and had to dream a dream to just sleep at night. She was asking Carolyn to do something horrible.

"Do you have a picture of Mareka?" Carolyn nodded and got up, going to her purse. She came back with a picture of Mareka and her. "Thank you, I'm sorry."

Major Case

Mike looked up to see April, she sat down beside his desk.

"I'm not allowed to do this but Carolyn can't do what I wanted. This is all I can do, please don't contact me anymore and if you by chance see her, don't speak to her." She handed him the picture of Mareka and Carolyn to him.

April left and Mike looked at the picture, he ran a hand over it. Placing it on his desk and smiled, going back to his paperwork.

Two Months Later

Mike was running after a kid when he was shot, he grabbed his arm and fell. He looked up to find two kids "Hey cop, listen. Leave our boy alone or we kill you and your family." The kid threw the photo of Carolyn and Mareka on him along with his badge. Mike keep their picture inside his badge holder since it was small enough.

"You'll never find them."

"Yeah right." They left and Mike sat up, placing the picture back in his badge holder and placed the badge in his pocket where it was kept. Getting up he walked to his car, Wheeler was there.

"You're shot, where's the kid?"

"Ran, couldn't catch him."

Major Case, Four Days Later

Mike was called into Ross' office and found two US Marshals and April.

"Captain?"

"The Pez Gang has ordered a hit on you." April looked at Mike.

"So how long am I going to be in Witness Protection?"

"Detective Logan, you will be under longterm protection due to the Pez Gang's many allies, but you have been given a gift."

"What gift?" Mike looked at Ross as he asked.

"You'll be with your family." Mike closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his face, he would be with Carolyn and Mareka.

"Thank you."

"No problem, I'm sorry you will loose a good cop Captain. Do you need anything?"

"No, all I need is my family."

Albany, New York, A Week Later

Carolyn sat playing with Mareka when the doorbell rang. She got up and went to the front door, she found Mike and April there.

"Mike, oh God thank you." She hugged him and he took her in his arms.

"Baby, God I've missed you. Where's my girl at?"

"Living room. April?" They turned to April, she smiled.

"Kyle Logan, we chose the name due to your family. I'll be by tomorrow, I'll let you have the night alone." Leaving.

Mike followed Carolyn to the living room, once there, Mike took Mareka into his arms.

"Hi Baby."

"Hi Daddy, Mommy said you coming."

"And I'm here, I'll always be here."

Carolyn made dinner while Mike played with their daughter. They weren't married but they didn't care. One day they would and they'd be out of Witness Protection, Mike smiled as his daughter built a lego tower.

"It gonna fall." Mike watched it fall and Mareka laughed.

"Dinner's ready."

"Come here you." Mike picked up Mareka and swung her into his arms. "Mommy's a good cook."

"Good food."

After dinner and bath, Mike finally placed Mareka in bed and rubbed her back till she fell asleep. Carolyn was in bed once he came back to their room.

"Hi Beautiful," he sat on the bed and moved the loose hairs out of Carolyn's face. "Good to see you awake."

"Come to bed."

Three Years Later

Mike knocked on his daughter's door, five year old Mareka was asleep. It was her first day of Kindergarten and she was asleep.

"Mareka, Baby wake up." He began rubbing her back and the green eyed brunette opened her eyes. "Mommy has your lunch packed and books ready. First day of Kindergarten at a new school."

"Don't wanna go, wanna sleep."

"Well God doesn't want you to sleep, he wants you to go to school and learn about him and all your other subjects."

Two weeks before Mareka started kindergarten the protection was lifted. The police made a deal with the Pez Gang and their friends. If they laid off of the Logans, they wouldn't prosecute them all and they agreed. It had taken three years for the agreement and trials to go through. Mareka was starting kindergarten at St. Mary of Grace Catholic School. Now Mike and Carolyn were married for a year and expecting their third and fourth child, Mike Jr. was two.

"For God I will."

Mareka got up and Mike left the room, going downstairs to find his wife makinf breakfast. A full eight months with twins, she looked beautiful.

"Hi Beautiful." Kissing his wife and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Next week we go in for the birth."

"Twin girls, me and Mikey are out numbered, four to two."

"You love being surrounded by us girls." He laughed and looked at her.

"I do, atleast I can baby these girls from day one. I missed that due to the witness protection."

"Atleast I wasn't really dead."

"And I thank God everyday for it."


End file.
